A storm's secret
by Fiery Rapidash
Summary: This story is almost like my version of "Island of the giant pokemon" but very different


A STORM'S SECRET  
  
PART 1  
Ash, Misty, and Tracy are once again riding on Lapras, traveling through to the next Orange Island. Little do they know, Team Rocket is following close behind. Or of the trouble they will get into.  
  
Tracy: looks like its gonna rain pretty soon.  
  
Ash: we can handle a little rain, can't we lapras.  
  
Misty: I don't know Ash, it's a pretty big cloud.  
  
Ash: ok, fine. Lapras look out for land, alright.  
  
James: why do I have to row this stupid raft Jesse?  
  
  
Jesse: because the gyrados sub crashed you idiot!  
  
James: I know that, but why don't you see how hard it is.  
  
Meowth: because she's too busy being perfect, dats why!  
  
The winds started raging, strong enough to pick up a house. Suddenly Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Team Rocket were lifted into a hurricane-like wind.  
  
Ash: lapras, return! Pikachu hold on tight!  
  
Misty: where's Togepi! I can't see Togepi!  
  
Tracy: why is Team Rocket here?  
  
Jesse: I don't know! How about FOR THE SAME REASON YOU'RE HERE!!!  
  
Tracy: sorry. Just curious.  
  
PART 2: THE SEPERATION  
The rain stopped. The wind wasn't as strong as before, but it was still pretty harsh. Suddenly, the force got so weak that it could have dropped everybody. But a few seconds later it drew up about 5x that force, and shot half the group one way, and the rest, the other way. But Meowth blasted off alone:)  
  
Ash: lapras, go! Misty! Pikachu! Tracy! Where are you!  
  
Tracy: I found Togepi, but no sign of Misty or Pikachu!  
  
Ash: Togepi?  
  
Tracy: yeah! And I think there's someone else down there. I can see something.  
  
Ash: Misty?  
  
Tracy: how should I know? Swim down there and see  
  
Ash: ok! Squirtle go get her! ............  
  
  
James: hey thanks Jess. Hey, wait a minute, you're not Jesse. You're the twerp!  
  
Ash: and you're definitely not Misty!  
  
Misty: (climbs onto the raft) Pikachu are you okay?  
  
Pikachu: pika (I think so.) Pikachu pi? (what's that down there?)  
  
Misty: I don't know, wait here and I'll go see. (dives underwater)...............  
  
Jesse: what are you doing here twerp!  
  
Misty: hey! I just saved your life down there!  
  
Jesse: I can swim just fine thank you very much!  
  
Misty: it didn't seem that way to me.  
  
Jesse: where's your boyfriend and that little Togepi? (noticing Pikachu)   
  
Misty: if I knew that I wouldn't be here, AND ASH ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Jesse: yeah. Whatever.  
  
Misty: lets just call a truce until we find the others, ok?  
  
Jesse: ok I guess.  
  
PART 3: CONVERSATION  
A few days later, Misty decided to start some conversation to pass the time. Not expecting what Jesse's side of it was.  
  
Misty: so Jesse, if you could ask any body any question that you wanted, who and what would it be?  
  
Jesse: if I asked you this question, would you promise to tell the truth?  
  
Misty: yeah, sure. Now what would the question be?  
  
Jesse: Why do you follow Ash?:)  
  
PART 4: A SECRET REVEALED  
Pikachu, who was about half asleep, heard the question and sat up, rubbed his eyes and laid back down but only pretended to sleep. He positioned his ears towards Misty. Knowing the possibilities.  
  
Misty: well...I um.... Well I...uh...  
  
Jesse: come on spit it out!  
  
Misty: well... well... he owes me a bike.  
  
Jesse: that's a pretty lame excuse. You've followed him for like, 3 years just for a stupid bike?  
  
Misty: well...that was my reason in the beginning. But not anymore.  
  
Jesse: so, why do you follow him now?  
  
Misty: well after a little while, I thought of him as more than just my best friend. I know he's really annoyed by me and wants me to go home, but I would have really anything to live for. Sometimes it's just so hard to think. I've got everything swelling up inside, I feel like crying enough to drown myself.   
  
Jesse: I know just how you feel.  
  
Misty: what? You're not gonna tease me like you did when Brock left? (poke ball peril)  
  
Jesse: of course I'm gonna tease you. Just not right now:)  
  
Misty: gee thanks, I feel so much better.  
  
Jesse: so why haven't you told him how you feel?  
  
Misty: how do you know that I haven't told anybody?  
  
Jesse: because you were so afraid to tell me.   
  
Misty: if I told him, he'd tell me to go home. I would completely break down if it happened. My life would be absolutely nothing.  
  
Ash: hey! I got an idea (now the world shall end:)) let's play truth or dare!  
  
James: I'm game.  
  
Tracy: ok. Who goes first?   
  
Ash: I wanna go first! Ok, Tracy truth or dare?  
  
Tracy: dare.  
  
Ash: I dare you to rip up 5 of the best sketches that you were gonna show Professor Oak.  
  
Tracy: I don't think so!  
  
James: you have to do it!   
  
Tracy: fine. (Rips up sketches) Now it's my turn! James, truth or dare?  
  
James: truth.  
  
Tracy: if you had 1million dollars, what would you spend it on (go figure)?  
  
James: a vacation. Ash, truth or dare?  
  
Ash: truth.   
  
James: ok. Tell me at least 1 thing that you like about that loud-mouthed redhead. Besides being a good friend.  
  
Ash: she's not loud-mouthed, she just can't control her attitude most of the time, and her name is Misty!  
  
James: just answer the question.  
  
  
  
Ash: let me see...nope, nothing I can think of. It's getting dark, we better hit the sack. Come on Togepi.   
  
After everyone was asleep, Ash stares up into the quiet brightness of the stars. 'Everyone's asleep' or so he thought:)  
  
  
James: so what is the real answer to my question?  
  
Ash: (without thinking) I don't like anything about her.  
I love everything about her.  
  
PART 5: LAND!   
Pikachu: pika pi pikachu!  
  
Jesse: do you know what he's saying?  
  
Misty: if he knew sign language, I would know.  
  
Pikachu: (sign language) I see an island!   
  
Misty: pikachu sees an island!  
  
Jesse: cool! How'd you learn that?  
  
Misty: a few years ago, my sisters wanted to try and train gym Pokemon by using sign language.  
  
Jesse: cool! Now let's get to that island  
  
Misty: right. Staryu, goldeen, poliwag, pull the raft over to that island!  
  
Ash: I'm getting tired of just sitting here! I'm gonna look for some help:) Charizard, I choose you!  
  
1 hour later.........  
  
Ash: hey guys! I saw some land, but there's not much of it.  
  
James: I don't care how small it is, lets just get off this stupid ocean!  
  
Tracy: ok lapras, follow charizard and Ash.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
James: alright! We finally made it!!  
  
Tracy: great job Ash!  
  
Ash: thanks guys. You stay here, I'm gonna go look around. Come on Togepi.  
  
Misty: good job pikachu!  
  
  
  
Pikachu: chu (thanks)   
  
Misty: Staryu, goldeen poliwag return! I'm gonna go look around, ok Jess? Come on pikachu.  
  
PART 6: TOGETHER AT LAST  
  
Ash: hey Togepi, what do you think happened to Misty and pikachu?  
  
Togepi: toge priiiii (something happened to mommy?)  
  
Misty: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (Beedrill swarm)  
  
Ash: that sounded just like, Misty?  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHUUUU!!!!!  
  
Ash: and pikachu?  
  
Misty: ASH HELP! (Automatic reaction)  
  
Ash: sigh. Yep, that's misty alright. Misty! Where are you?  
  
Misty: just follow the thunderbolt attacks! Wait a second? Ash?!  
  
Ash: come on Togepi, let's go find misty!  
  
Togepi: mommy!  
  
  
  
Pikachu: (hard breathing) pika... pika...pika...chaa...(faints)  
  
Misty: pikachu! Are you okay?  
  
Ash: (comes up from behind) Misty! Is pikachu alright?!  
  
Misty: I don't know Ash. He wore himself out with thunderbolts.  
  
Ash: thanks for taking care of him for me mist. Oh yeah, Togepi is in my backpack. We were really worried about you.  
  
Misty: thanks Ash. I was worried 'bout you too.  
  
Ash: hey misty?  
  
Misty: yeah Ash?  
  
Ash: go get Tracy, and tell him to bring some medicine and to look at pikachu.  
  
Misty: which way do I go?  
  
Ash: just turn around and keep going straight.  
  
  
  
Misty: Tracy! Me and Ash need your help!  
  
Tracy: misty, what's wrong?  
  
Misty: somethin's wrong with pikachu. Follow me, and bring some medicine.  
  
Tracy: he doesn't look very good. He's got quite a few broken bones. We can't risk moving him, so someone has to stay here tonight and watch him.  
  
Ash/Misty: I will!  
  
Tracy: ok guys. Go get your stuff and I'll give pikachu his medicine.  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ash: you asleep misty?  
  
Misty: not anymore, why?   
  
Ash: I just thought I should tell you something.  
  
Misty: yeah, what?  
  
Ash: come here.  
  
Misty: ok?  
  
Ash: well, I almost lost you once, I don't wanna lose you again.  
  
He held her in a warm embrace, and kissed her for what seemed liked forever. They looked into each other's eyes, and finally understood what their feelings for each other were.   
They didn't need words.  
  
  
  
  
P.S I had to leave it at a cliffhanger, so I could accept suggestions of what should happen. Cliffhangers make you guys suffer the suspense. Thanks for reading my story. Email me suggestions if you like. Arabiankid12@msn.com   
  
  



End file.
